Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to imaging, and more specifically, the present invention is directed to high dynamic range image sensors.
Background
Image sensors have become ubiquitous. They are widely used in digital still cameras, cellular phones, security cameras, as well as, medical, automobile, and other applications. The technology used to manufacture image sensors, such as for example complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors (CIS), has continued to advance at a great pace. For example, the demands for higher resolution and lower power consumption have encouraged the further miniaturization and integration of these image sensors.
High dynamic range (HDR) image sensors have become useful for many applications. In general, ordinary image sensors, including for example charge coupled device (CCD) and CMOS image sensors, have a dynamic range of approximately 70 dB dynamic range. In comparison, the human eye has a dynamic range of up to approximately 100 dB. There are a variety of situations in which an image sensor having an increased dynamic range is beneficial. For example, image sensors having a dynamic range of more than 100 dB dynamic range are needed in the automotive industry are necessary in order to handle different driving conditions, such as driving from a dark tunnel into bright sunlight. Indeed, many applications may require image sensors with at least 90 dB of dynamic range or more to accommodate a wide range of lighting situations, varying from low light conditions to bright light conditions.
One of the challenges with modern high dynamic range image sensors that use dual pixels having large and small photodiodes is the process complexity that is involved in order to provide the different semiconductor process conditions needed in order to fabricate the large photodiodes and the small photodiodes. In addition, there is asymmetric blooming, crosstalk, and noise associated with the large photodiodes and the small photodiodes, which result in unbalanced high dynamic range imaging. Furthermore, the small photodiodes have limited full well capacity compared to the large photodiodes, which limit the extension of the high light dynamic range.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.